prince_ghastfandomcom-20200215-history
Balloon Boy
Balloon Boy, or BB for short, is a character that appears as an antagonist in Five Nights at Freddy's 2, a phantom in Five Nights at Freddy's 3, a Nightmare animatronic in Five Nights at Freddy's 4, and a party member in FNAF World. He is Foxy's first-mate and adoptive son, and JayJay's twin brother. Appearance BB still has several features from his core counterpart, but has been modified into more human-like. He is now as thin as a real boy, instead of a circular body. The bottom of his shirt is outside his trousers. His feet are smaller, and his hands are replaced with claws. BB's hair is uncombed, much like Prince's. his propeller hat is smaller than his head. His mouth has flexes and can be used like a human's mouth, despite being made of plastic. BB holds a new balloon and sign. His balloon is spherical, but still has the same pattern. His sign still says "BALLOONS!", but in pixels. BB was later rebuilt. He is only slightly different, bring shinier and larger. He has more flexes on his mouth, and his "BALLOONS!" sign is no longer pixels. His hat is also bigger. His balloon's string is as smooth as a normal string, even though it's made of plastic. The propeller on his hat works as his wind-up key. Personality BB is an animatronic child with determination. He likes to make pranks and sometimes causes troubles. He has a paranormal ability given by The Puppet. He is able to teleport and can reach an impossible speed. He mostly uses this to help Foxy captures a night guards, by pulling off the bulb from the flashlight and sabotaging light buttons. Despite his age, BB acts a lot like a teenager. He even uses teenage slang like "Whatever". Relationship Foxy the Pirate Fox Foxy is BB's captain and adoptive father. Foxy may be a pirate, but he has never been cruel to his first-mate, especially when the first-mate is his adoptive son. JayJay JayJay is BB's twin sister. BB has always been caring for JayJay. DeeDee DeeDee is BB and JJ's cousin. She own a fishing hole in FNAF World. Prince Ghast Prince is one of BB's close friends. While he is the most hated character in his game series, Prince is one of the only ones to like him. Trivia *BB has a different appearance because Amen wants humanoid characters to look more human-like. **The reason he is thin is because Amen dislikes round body, as it makes a character look fat. *BB's Beta sign is made of pixels because Amen was bad at texturing. This has been fixed later. * He and JayJay may be inspired by the Grady Twins from The Shining. ** However, JayJay is the only ghostly character, while BB is a paranormal animatronic. ** Although, BB has a phantom form, which means he can also be a ghost. *Even though he has skin under his trousers, his shoes are not removable. *His claw hands look a lot like the one belong to a Lego person. *BB is one of the only characters being sold on DeviantArt. However, he is sold along with JayJay and DeeDee. Gallery Hat.png|BB's first teaser Project- Recognize.png|BB's first teaser for Season 2. Balloon Boy, JayJay and DeeDee (my design).png|BB and his family JayJay.png|BB's sister, JayJay DeeDee.png|BB's cousin, DeeDee Sources https://freddy-fazbears-pizza.wikia.com/wiki/BB - Balloon Boy https://fnaf-world-rpg.wikia.com/wiki/Balloon_Boy - Adventure BBCategory:Characters Category:Copyrighted Characters Category:Five Nights at Freddy's